


The Velvet Jacket

by cmorgana



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light daddy kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, after Oscars, velvet jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: After the Oscars Sebastian shows Chris how much he appreciated both his performance and his velvet jacket. Sebastian loves velvet.





	The Velvet Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write RPF, for some reason it makes me feel uneasy (says the one who only wrote RPF for a decade) but Chris in a velvet jacket begged for it and I was dared on Tumblr! How could I not write this? 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone while at the office, I didn't even run it through grammarly, so it could be a disaster, I'm sorry. It should have been a "just a few sentences thing", it turned into this and it probably needed better edit but whatever ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Comments are love, kudos are great too.

Sebastian licks a long line from the base of Chris' cock to the head, swirling his tongue around it a few times, moaning as loud as the other man.

“You were so good on that stage, all tall and proud, presenting the awards in front of millions of people, I'm so proud of you,” he praises, looking up at the by now incoherent man. 

Chris is lying on the bed, totally naked but for the velvet jacket, even buttoned on his chest. His legs are bent and spread obscenely, glistening with sweat after half an hour of Sebastian just teasing him, kissing and licking him everywhere, sucking his cock like he's starving but always stopping when Chris gets too close. 

“Please, Seb,” Chris begs, but the man just smirks, running fingernails down his inner thigh.

“Such a gentleman, helping the lady in your pretty jacket. Prince Charming. MY prince Charming,” Sebastian underlines, biting down where he just scratched, “I should have made you wear a plug, make you present the Oscars while clenching around it,” Chris moans at the idea, but a sound more akin to a whine leaves his throat involuntarily when Sebastian licks down to his cock, his balls, stopping on his already throbbing hole, “you'd have liked it, Chris? Knowing so many people were watching you while you had my come inside you?” 

Without waiting for a reply Sebastian gets to work, licking and sucking the hole, rimming it while pushing his thumb in to open and relax Chris, feeling the last strands of tension leaving him, knowing how stressful such an event must have been for Chris.

“So hot in your velvet jacked,” Sebastian moans against the hole, teasing him with the vibrations, “you chose it on purpose, knowing it was going to drive me crazy?” he slaps Chris ass hard enough to leave an imprint, and the man whines again, rising his hips desperately.

Satisfied, Sebastian keeps eating Chris’ hole, feeling it flutter around his tongue, relaxed and hungry.

“What do you want?” He asks, stopping his ministrations to give Chris time to take a breath and talk.

“Please, fuck me, daddy, fill me,” Chris begs, out of his mind, tension forgotten while his body sings under Sebastian hands. 

“You've been so good, such a good boy, you can have whatever you want,” Sebastian concedes. He reaches for the lube, tongue still licking Chris’ hole slowly and teasingly. He squirts some on his hand, then spreads it on Chris' entry, the man moaning at the sudden feeling. 

Sebastian keeps playing with it, pushing his thumb in, then getting it out to instead put pressure with the pads of two fingers to see the hole open under them.

“Do you want more foreplay?” He teases.

Chris grunts, more worked up than he's been in weeks. 

“Damn, just fuck me like the worst of the whores and talk later,” Chris answers, exhausted and worked up, wanting nothing else but to lose himself, to feel pleasure wash away the tension of the day. Just to be sure the concept is clear he bends, spread knees basically on his shoulders.

It's Sebastian turn to moan at the sight of Chris so wanton and spread, lube dripping from his hungry hole, hard, dark cock lazily oozing precome on the velvet jacket. He says nothing, just alignes his cock with the damp hole and slowly pushes in.

“So fucking tight,” he groans, pushing until he bottoms out. He bends, Chris’ legs on his shoulders and slowly kisses his lover, tender and passionately, in a stark contrast with the already punishing rhythm of his hips, “so fucking hot in that jacket, look at you ruining it, so desperate for my cock,” he keeps talking, knowing neither of them will last long.

“Seb…” Chris moans when the cock inside him keeps hitting just the right place, over and over. He throws his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him down to kiss again, this time it's a dirty kiss, open mouthed, too much teeth, moans mixing together.

“You've been so good, so good, baby,” Sebastian keeps repeating, cock pounding into Chris, fast and hard, the noises indecently dirty, “come on, come for me, soil that nice jacket,” he reaches to pinch a nipple, hard, fingernails then scratching along the perfect body until he reaches the hard cock. Sebastian starts jerking Chris in time with the pushes inside his body, getting a litany of “fuck” and desperate moans out of him.

“Won't last, so close,” Chris warns, sure he'll kill his lover if he'll stop again, but Sebastian smiles at him, jerking him harder, pressing his thumb just under the head.

“You don't have to, come on, let go, come for me,” Sebastian half says, half orders, and a few strokes later Chris does it.

Chris goes tense while his cock shoots over the jacket, back arched, hips moving desperately while his hole grips incredibly tight around his lover's cock. 

Sebastian keeps fucking him hard while he comes, watching the white streaks slowly wet the velvet, losing himself in Chris flushed face, body shiny with sweat, bitten lip so red. 

When Chris starts to whine, oversensitive, Sebastian pulls out, letting the man's legs fall on the bed and kneeling between them.

“So hot, baby, so good,” he keeps praising while he jerks off and a moment later he comes too. He throws his head backwards in a moan that almost turns into a scream, while his hips jerk for what feels like forever. He looks down, at his semen mixing with Chris’, soiling the jacket, the fabric slowly absorbing it into white stains. 

Exhausted, Sebastian falls on the bed near Chris, both their breaths fast and short.

“I love that fucking jacket,” Sebastian says, making Chris chuckle.

“I know,” he answers, he had chosen it thinking of Sebastian.

“And I know how nervous you were, but you really did great on that stage, next time they should get you as the only presenter,” Sebastian says once more, still so proud of his Chris.

“Next time I want to be there to hand the Oscar to you, announcing you as the winner,” Sebastian chuckles at that.

“As if. But if you do wear velvet, I'd love to fuck you in the Oscars backstage.”


End file.
